Alexios
Alexios (446 BC-) was an important member of the Cult of Kosmos of ancient Greece, the grandson of King Leonidas I of Sparta, and the younger half-brother of the infamous Spartan mercenary Kassandra. Biography Early life holding the baby Alexios before the sacrifice]]Alexios was born in Sparta, Laconia, Greece in 446 BC, the son of the Spartan general Nikolaos of Sparta and his wife Myrrine. When Alexios was born, the Oracle of Delphi told Nikolaos that his son would bring about the fall of Sparta, and the people of Sparta demanded that Alexios be sacrificed to save the city. Nikolaos reluctantly took the baby Alexios to Mount Taygetos and handed him over to the priest Demetrios Peris, who prepared to throw Alexios from the cliff. However, Myrrine's sadness persuaded Alexios' older sister Kassandra to rush up to the priest and attempt to wrest Alexios from him. However, she accidentally pushed both of them from the cliff, with the priest dying and Alexios miraculously surviving. Kassandra was then thrown from the cliff by her own father, as he had been forced to "execute" her after the people accused her of murder. Kassandra and Alexios were both believed to be dead, and Nikolaos would adopt Stentor as his son. Kassandra would escape to Cephalonia, where she started a new life for herself, while Alexios was found alive by Myrrine. Myrrine took the badly injured baby to the Sanctuary of Asclepius in Argolis in search of help, but the priest Mydon told her that it was unlikely that the baby would survive, leading to a heartbroken Myrrine leaving her baby in the care of the priests and the gods. However, the priestess Chrysis cured Alexios and took him into her household, raising him without love and teaching him that the world was pain. Alexios grew into a powerful warrior who knew no love or empathy, and he became a weapon for Chrysis' Cult of Kosmos. ''Deimos'' The Cult of Kosmos - which had secretly manipulated the Oracle into separating the powerful Alexios from his family - made Alexios one of their idols, as the Cult had come to worship King Leonidas' bloodline. The Cult aimed to turn him into a powerful warrior who could assist them in their quest to conquer the Greek world. Alexios came to see himself as a demigod, Deimos, and his harsh upbringing gave him a lust for violence and warfare and removed any empathy from him. During the Peloponnesian War, the Cult aimed to create an endless war between Sparta's allies and Athens' allies to weaken the most powerful Greek states and allow for the Cult to seize power in every Greek city. The Cult also found pieces of a pyramid-shaped artifact which was stored under the Snake Temple in Delphi, and Alexios used the artifact to view the lives of whoever touched it. In 431 BC, he announced the death of Elpenor by throwing his severed head into the middle of the Snake Temple chamber during a Cult gathering, and he announced that one of the Cultists was a traitor. He tested the cultists by having them touch the artifact to see their pasts, and he became curious when he saw the memory of his falling from the cliff when using a cult member's hand; this cultist turned out to be his sister Kassandra in disguise, as she had sought to infiltrate the meeting to find out why the Cult wanted to hunt down her family. Alexios was shocked, asking who Kassandra was, but he then told her to go. Alexios ultimately decided that Epiktetos was the traitor, and he smashed his head into the Pyramid until he was dead. Category:446 BC births Category:Cult of Kosmos Category:Spartans Category:Greeks Category:Pagans Category:Mercenaries Category:Demigods Category:Greek mercenaries Category:Adrestia crewmembers Category:Spartan mercenaries